


Chase Away The Monsters

by jasmineisland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmineisland/pseuds/jasmineisland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for prompt at 703 comment fic meme on lj  For the prompt: Now that the cast is off and Sam is somewhat back to normal, he and Dean want to have sex. But between Robo!Sam sleeping with everything that moved and Sam being raped by Lucifer, Sam has issues. He keeps getting triggered. Dean's understanding, which only makes Sam feel worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase Away The Monsters

This was for a comment-fic meme - original prompt-  
 _Now that the cast is off and Sam is somewhat back to normal, he and Dean want to have sex. But between Robo!Sam sleeping with everything that moved and Sam being raped by Lucifer, Sam has issues. He keeps getting triggered. Dean's understanding, which only makes Sam feel worse._

Also my first real attempt at Wincest, so please feel free to let me know how I did.

“Alone at last.” Dean’s voice startled the younger man and he turned. The look in Dean’s eyes told Sam that he had more on his mind then the weather or what food supplies they had left. Feeling a familiar stirring in the back of his mind, Sam nodded.  
“Dean….” He had no idea what to say to his brother. It had taken all of three days when Sam was re-ensouled for them to fall back into each other’s arms. The last several weeks since Cass had basically blasted through Sam’s wall, they had been non-stop run, hide, fight, and heal. All with Bobby not more then a few minutes away. Now they were completely alone and no chance of anyone finding them. The cabin they were in had belonged to Caleb, so hopefully the Leviathans couldn’t trace it back to either of them. Bobby was off trying to stay under the radar and keep track of the current level of devastation. They were, as agreed, incommunicado.  
Right on cue, Lucifer appeared. “Oh, Sammy. I do believe your brother wants to bang you into the mattress. Can I watch?”  
“Fuck.” Sam muttered and squeezed the wound on his hand. It was almost healed, and Sam was debating where he should start creating a new one.  
“Well, that was the general idea.” Oblivious to the activity going on in Sam’s brain, Dean shrugged. “Unless….” Now Dean looked hesitant.  
Hating that he was the one to put that look on his brother’s face, Sam crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed. When he reached for Dean, he was relieved when the other man moved to stand between his knees.  
“Sammy, if you’re not ready for this…..”  
“No, I’m fine.” Removing his own shirts, he looked up and watched his brother do the same. A warm feeling spread through Sam and he gently slid his hands over Dean’s stomach, tracing the hard muscle that was revealed to him. “More then fine.” Gently, he nuzzled the skin, smiling when Dean inhaled sharply. Quickly, Dean literally dropped to his knees in front of his brother, pulling him gently by the hair so he could leave little nips and bites down the long neck that was exposed to him.  
“Does Dean know,” Sam’s eyes were closed, but he could tell Lucifer was right next to him. “that you were my bitch in every sense of the word.”  
Instantly Sam felt as if his skin was going to peel back from his body. Again. Standing so quickly he almost sent Dean falling back on his ass, Sam began to pace around the room.  
“Sammy?” The worry was evident in Dean’s voice and Sam turned to him.  
“I’m sorry. I just…….”  
“Just heard something, right?”  
When those hazel eyes dropped to the floor, Dean knew he was right. Slowly, he moved to the younger man and reached up to hold his shoulders with a very soft touch. “Sam….”  
“He….” Swallowing once, he tried to get it out. “I…I…. was… He reminded me…..”  
“Come on, get it out. Tell Dean-O what really happened between us.” The taunting voice that only Sam could hear was right behind Dean. Sam refused to raise his eyes in the fear that he would see the satisfied smirk on the bastard’s face.  
Tears came and his broad shoulders literally dropped with a tremble. “he reminded me that I was his bitch in the cage.”  
Sam’s whisper hit Dean as if he’d screamed it. Of course Lucifer had raped his brother. Allistair had started with Dean by redefining the term fucked open dry. That bastard had to have learned from someone, right? Running his hand gently through the long hair in front of him, Dean’s mind drifted back to what Sam had done for him. His little brother had annihilated Allistair. For him. Yes, he’d seriously dosed himself on Ruby’s bitch-blood, but he’d found Dean and literally destroyed the bastard that had hurt his big brother. Sam hadn’t given a shit who was killing the angels. All Sam cared about was that Allistair had hurt Dean. And there was a price for that. Somewhere along the line Dean had missed that point. He was too caught up in Cass and the dark powers growing in Sam to realize that it had been for him. In that moment, Dean wished he’d had the same route available to him. He’d drink a hundred demons dry if it meant he could break into that cage and destroy the son of a bitch that had done this to the broken man in his arms.  
“Sammy….”  
“This isn’t going to happen.” Sam’s voice was still a whisper, but it sounded like he was struggling to push through it. “He’s not going to ruin us.”  
“Oh, I think I’ve already ruined you for him.” That sarcastic taunt was in full force. “I think I-“  
The instant Sam crushed his lips to Dean’s, the voice cut off. Encouraged, his arms encircled Dean’s waist and deepened the kiss.  
Unsure of his brother’s mental state, Dean responded to Sam, but held back and let him dictate the direction this was going. With one step, Sam dragged Dean to the bed with him and moved to lie on it. Breaking the kiss, Dean pulled in a breath. “You sure?”  
Kissing him again, Sam put his forehead against Dean’s. “He’s gone.”  
Dean didn’t need to be told twice. But even as he moved over Sam, the larger man rolled him onto his back and trailed gentle bites down the hard line of muscle. Long fingers popped the button on his jeans and within thirty seconds Dean realized he’d been flipped and stripped by his baby brother. A laugh bubbled up in his throat that quickly became a moan when he suddenly felt the warmth heat of Sam’s mouth around his cock.  
“Holy shit, Sammy. Warn a guy why don’t you?”  
“I’m gonna deep throat your dick, big brother.”  
“I figured that-“ Dean’s voice cut off in a moan as Sam swallowed him down again. Just as his throat muscles worked around the shaft in his mouth, his hands worked down to Dean’s throbbing balls and squeezed them gently.  
“Not gonna last, Sammy.” The breathless quality to Dean’s voice made Sam laugh, which sent a vibration through his brother’s body and That. Was. It. With a strangled cry and a stream of curses, Dean shot his load down Sam’s ready throat.  
With a pleased grin, Sam moved back up Dean’s body and kissed him. More like tongue-fucked him into next week, in Dean’s opinion. With every intention of returning the favor, Dean made short order of Sam’s jeans and took his brother’s granite hard dick in his hands. The sharp hiss of breath from his little brother made Dean grin. Using the pre-come from that was practically dripping from Sam, he slid his hand down to the base and back up with a little twist that he knew would make that long muscular back arch.  
Only it didn’t.  
Confused, Dean leaned back to take a good look at the younger man. Sam’s eyes were glued to the ceiling and his entire body was tense.  
“Sam?”  
No answer.  
Worried, Dean sat up and gently reached for Sam’s face. “Sammy? He back?”  
Shaking his head, Sam finally looked at Dean. “No.” He smiled sadly. “My big brother can still chase away the monsters. I just wish you could chase away the memories.”  
When Sam sat up with his back to Dean, the older man reached out and took his shoulder. “I wish I could, too, baby boy.”  
“I just…. I keep getting these flashes- memories. People, places, all the shit I did before-“ A flash of pain crossed Dean’s face. “I’m sorry. Had to be hard for you.”  
“It’s okay. Wasn’t you. And he was such a dick I didn’t want to fuck him.”  
“All the women. Men. The shit he did-“  
“He never…” Dean hated to ask, but if there was something else Sam was wanted by the police for, he needed to know. “never… forced anyone-“  
“No. They were all willing.” Tears finally came and Sam sniffed a bit. “Everyone involved was willing. Except me.”  
Jesus. For the first time Dean thought about that. It must feel like another kind of rape to Sam. Leaning up behind his brother, he leaned his forehead against the broad shoulders. “I wish I could fix this.”  
“I just… fuck, Dean. I remember it. Even…..” He shrugged. “Even remembering him jerking off it feels…. It was my hand, but it wasn’t. Christ, I can’t even explain that one. All I know is I can’t even touch my own dick to take a piss without thinking about it.”  
“I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry for all of this.”  
“Don’t. You keep telling me it wasn’t me, well you had even less to do with it then I did.” Now those eyes were full of tears and guilt. “I’m sorry. I want you so fucking much and it just….. Shit.”  
Dean realized he could work with this. Moving back up to the headboard, he opened his arms. “Come here, kiddo.”  
Sam wiped his eyes and moved into his brother’s arms again. Starting with gentle kisses, Dean traced the sharp jawline. “Let me chase away all the monsters, baby boy.”  
“Please, Dean.” It was a soft plea, almost a whimper.  
Smiling, Dean kissed his brother gently while his hands covered every inch of chiseled muscle before moving down his arms then back up to his shoulders. His palm slid over hard nipples, but not squeezing, just playing gently. Followed quickly by his tongue, which caused Sam to arch into his touch. Miles of skin to cover, calloused fingers tracing the familiar lines. A touch of his tongue to a sensitive spot on Sam’s ribs with a soft laugh at the twitch he got as a reward. He nipped softly, judging from Sam’s reactions that he was getting his little brother right where he wanted him.  
Sam’s entire world narrowed down to where his brother’s hands were going next. Dean knew every spot on his body that made the blood rush through his veins. Another nip to the ribs and he arched. Fingers tracing over his hips made his pelvis twitch. His dick was practically begging for friction, but a part of him was afraid it would stop if Dean’s hand actually went there. So he laid back, literally basking in the attention the man he loved was giving him.  
When every muscle, except one, relaxed, Dean decided it was time. He eased Sam up on his side so they were facing each other. “Look at me.”  
Their eyes met.  
“Look. At. Me. This is me. Us. No one, nothing, has any part of this but us. Do you know that?”  
“Yes.”  
Dean kissed him. “Just us.” He kept his face inches away from his brother’s. “Just me. Taking care of you like I always do.”  
With one hand, Dean caressed Sam’s face, kissing him with a question that his brother answered by opening to him. He literally caressed the inside of Sam’s mouth with his tongue as he had the rest of that long, muscular body with his hands. Taking the chance, Dean slid his other hand over Sam’s hip and gently gripped the hard cock that was almost pinned between them.  
With an almost cry, Sam pulled back and looked at him. But the look on his face wasn’t panic, and Dean gripped him tighter. “Look at me, baby boy. This is us. Nobody else. Nobody else will EVER touch you again. I promise.”  
Nodding, Sam moved to Dean and their mouths met in a frantic, desperate kiss. Sam’s hips jerked into his hand, and he twisted his wrist a bit again, this time feeling every muscle in his brother’s body go taunt. With everything that had been going on in Sam’s mind, this release was a long time coming and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold out.  
“Dean, I’m… can’t wait…..”  
“Don’t wait. Been long enough for you.” A bit firmer grip with a quick twist and it was over.  
Shouting his brother’s name, Sam’s body gave in to the overpowering orgasm and he shook. As soon as Dean released his now very sensitive dick Sam moved against him and buried his face in his brother’s neck.  
“You okay?”  
Responding to the low, and slightly worried tone, Sam nodded. “Right this minute, I’m fine. You chased them all away.”  
They both knew it wasn’t over. The monsters would be back. But now they had a way to at least keep them at bay for a while.

 


End file.
